gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Opark 77/Season 2 "Nowhere to Hide" promo
HBO showed a new trailer for the second season on March 25 2012. It is called "Nowhere to Hide": Thanks to HBO for uploading this youtube version. What do you think? As usual I will break down the shots we see and the voiceover we hear. Mild spoilers for season 2 relating to only the footage in the trailer will be found in this post. I am going to compare the trailer to the books on my personal blog, spoilers for the books relating to the footage in this trailer will be found there so TV only viewers should think twice before clicking through (link to follow). Shot by shot # 0:00 We see Arya polishing needle. She says "How do you sleep?" This is not a new image but it is the first time we have heard her speak in this scene. # 0:01 We see Cersei lighting a candle. This is new. # 0:02 We Jon lying prone on icy ground. This is new. # 0:03 Cut to a closeup of Jon's face. This is new. # 0:03 Tyrion stands before an inferno. This is new. #: Arya in voiceover "You've seen things." This is new. # 0:04 Daenerys staring into a darkened space from a garden area. # 0:05 Catelyn whipping her head around in response to something off screen in a tent. This has been in a previous trailer. # 0:05 Robb leading a line of cavalry at night. This has been seen in a previous trailer. #: Arya "Horrible things." # 0:06 A closeup of Janos Slynt. This has been seen in a previous trailer. # 0:06 A Gold Cloak draws a knife as he approaches a baby. This is new. # 0:06 Brienne tackles Loras to the ground in Renly's camp. This has been seen in a previous trailer. # 0:07 A burning man collapses to his knees. This has been seen in a previous trailer. # 0:07 Brienne fighting a guardsman in a tent. This has been seen in a previous trailer. # 0:07 Craster stabbing downwards with a knfe. This is new. #: Arya "How do you sleep when you have those things in your head." This is new. # 0:09 Arya lying on the floor. This is new. # 0:10 Arya and Gendry stood together. This is new. # 0:10 Robb kissing Catelyn on the forehead in a tent. This has been seen in a previous trailer. # 0:11 Bran awakewning. This has been seen in a previous trailer. # 0:12 Tyrion cowers behind a Lannister guardsman during a riot. This is new. # 0:12 Daenerys leans forwards clearly upset. This is new. # 0:12 A black haired man shouting "No!" as an armored man grabs his throat. This is new. # 0:13 Littlefinger comforts a sobbing Ros. This has been seen in a previous trailer. # 0:13 Jon swings an overhead cut with Longclaw. This has been seen in a previous trailer. # 0:13 The hound fighting before a crowd in the Red Keep. This angle is new. # 0:14 Sansa sits up in bed. This is new. # 0:15 Littlefinger turns away from a door. This has been seen in a previous trailer. #: Cersei in voiceover "Some men have a gift for this sort of thing." This is new. # 0:16 Jaime in his cell. This angle is new. # 0:17 Joffrey wielding his crossbow. This is new. # 0:18 A barefooted person is lifted bodily from the ground by an armored man. This is new. # 0:18 The Hound lifting someone by the neck. This is new. # 0:18 Cersei wearing gold and drinking wine, someone is seated opposite her. She says "Some don't." This is new. # 0:19 A panning shot of Sam on icy terrain. This is new. # 0:19 Renly kissing Margaery. This has been seen in a previous trailer. # 0:20 The hound swinging his greatsword in a nighttime battle. This has been seen in a previous trailer. # 0:20 An explosion on a ship knocks two men overboard. This has been seen in a previous trailer. # 0:22 A closeup of Tyrion saying "I will hurt you for this..." This has been seen in a previous trailer. #: Tyrion continues in voiceover "...and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth..." We have heard this before. # 0:23 Arya and Gendry stood before the prisoner wagon. This is new. # 0:23 Daenerys reaching out to touch Jorah's cheek. This has been seen in a previous trailer. # 0:24 A reverse of Jorah as Daenerys touches his face. This has been seen in a previous trailer. # 0:24 Catelyn looking anguished. This is new. # 0:24 Tywin stalks forwards. He is in his black leather raiment. This is new. # 0:25 Jon lying next to someone in grey furs. This is new. # 0:25 Joffrey spins away from Tyrion, his face marked. This is an extended version of a shot we have seen. # 0:26 The camera zooms in on a frightened Cersei holding Tommen on the Iron Throne. This is new. # 0:27 A title card reads "Game of Thrones". This card has been used before. #: Tyrion continues "...an you will know the debt is paid." We have heard this before. # 0:29 A title card reads "04.01.12 #GAMEOFTHRONES". This card has been used before. Category:Blog posts